IKYWT RECAP
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: I should do like a summary/recap thingy for those of you who may have forgotten what happened in the story, (which is totally understandable) but don't feel like rereading, bc i don't blame you! I wouldn't expect you to bc that's a little unfair and it's so many chapters and it's been so long! so I'm going to help you all out!


Hi guys!

Sophisticatedloserchick brought up a really good point. I should do like a summary/recap thingy for those of you who may have forgotten what happened in the story (which is totally understandable), but don't feel like rereading, bc i don't blame you! I wouldn't expect you to bc that's a little unfair and it's so many chapters and it's been so long! so I'm going to help you all out a bit to catch up on what's been going on!

Note: there will be spoilers so if you haven't read the story at all but want to then don't read this. Here's a link to my masterpost where you can find the story and all the others that I've written.

for those of you who are coming back thank you, and here's what you need to know in order to be caught up for the current chapter:

_**Chapter 1: **Blaine's in the dumps about his break up with Kurt. Mainly because Kurt hasn't really been keeping up with his deal that they would remain friends. Sam tries to convince him to go to this Dalton party before school starts up, which is tradition. Sebastian shows up to aid in the convincing. Blaine weighs his options and decides to go! It's a costume party and he dressed up as BamBam! Yay!_

_**Chapter 2: **Blaine goes to the Party with Tina, Sam and Brittany. This is also the introduction to Eli. Eli and Sebastian get into a bit of a fight. Sebastian and Blaine also kind of get into a bit of a tiff. There's loads of sexual tension between Blaine and Sebastian. They act on it and well…sex.__**  
**_

_**Chapter 3: **It's the dreaded morning after you make a decision that you probably shouldn't have made while drunk but the boys made that decision and now they have to face the ramifications of that. Basically Blaine is kinda freaking out about it and Seb tells him it doesn't have to mean anything. Blaine tells him he doesn't want it to happen again. But the little secret they share brings them a bit closer. _

_**Chapter 4:**Sebastian is kind of stuggling with his new infatuation for Blaine. He really likes spending time with Blaine and that's weird for him because he doesn't like spending time with anyone like what? what even is happening? But he keeps finding excuses to be around him and he's not even getting any sex out of it. From Blaine or from anybody else which is gasp worthy. Feel free to gasp. Anyways so they go into Their Glee practice and they sing "Locked out of Heaven" which they use tho rile each other up and the other boys notice and they're like "OH NUH-UHHNNN" So they talked to Blaine about it during lunch and it becomes a bit of an issue. They bring up the Rock salt slushy incident and it's gets even more awkward because Sebastian shows up and no one really knows if he heard anything and if he did how much he heard but you guys, he heard everything! yikes! Blaine goes to see Sebastian later that day and they get into a HUGE HUGE fight resulting in Blaine being thrown out of Sebastian's dorm and i just. yeah that was really sad because Blaine was really hurt by it but he still went to after school Glee practice.  
_

_**Chapter 5: **Blaine has a sleepover with Tina and he tells her about what he did with Sebastian, which he initially lied about. She is surprisingly understanding and supportive about it and they have a heart to heart about all the things that's going on in their lives and they have such a sweet bond in this chapter. She tells him that even though Sebastian had no right to treat him how he did, Blaine should have been a little more considerate of Sebastian's space and feelings. She's honest with him and it's a good thing. She tell him that he should start having fun and dating and it doesn't have to be Sebastian and there doesn't have to be sex but basically he needs to move on from Kurt. And then she gets all excited for details on all the sexin with Sebastian. Speaking of. That guy is having a little more frustrations stemming from his situation with Blaine. Trying to kick Blaine out of his life is a little more difficult then he anticipated because he really likes having him around. __So he hooks up with a guy he would usually avoid and concludes that his game is slipping. He gets really drunk and shows up at Blaine's place_ and nothing happens that night but he spends the night and it's kinda sweet.  


_**Chapter 6:**The next day Sebastian admits that he doesn't like not being Blaine's friend and Blaine's like we had a fight dude but we're cool. Because that's the kind of guy Blaine is. He's forgiving. He also apologizes and they make up. yay! Blaine drives Sebastian home and they find that Seb's parents are home and well, let's just say things go down hill from there. Seb's dad is really cold and douchey andhis mom is really awkward and dismissive and it's all a mess and Blaine realizes where Sebastian stands with his at home life and he feels bad! He tries to cheer Sebastian up with giving him what he thinks Sebastian wants and that backfires because Sebastian is not one to be pitied! But then they the weekend is over and their in the senior commons and they then sing "One More Night" and it's all sexually charged and I got all carried away and made them do silly things like strip to get the other excited and they end up making out and they're about to go the dorms to get. it. on. but they get interrupted on their way out and that nearly kills Seb like he almost cries because sex with Blaine and they were about to have it and then stupiD THAD!  
_

_**Chapter 7:** Sex happens. finally. I'm not getting into it because it's making me blush! But Eli finds out and confronts Sebastian about it and it's revealed they hooked up before and Eli is still kinda bitter about it and yeah.  
_

_**Chapter 8:** Starts off with Blaine giving Sebastian a BJ in the Dalton bathrooms because dey b classy! But it's gets really sweet because Blaine remembers that Sebastian is allergic to mushrooms and brings him a lunch but he doesn't really understand what that means to Sebastian bc no one has ever thought about him like that before and done something like that for him and he's just yeah. This is when the Warblers question them for having secret sexy times behind their back and well Blaine doesn't lie and that makes Sebastian even more giddy inside because he assumed Blaine would try and hide it but he doesn't and so Seb feels compelled to kiss him like mad so he does in an empty classroom and he kind of spends the rest of the day floating! Oh but wait! That weekend Blaine finds out that Kurt is coming home because Tina brings it up and well they get into a bit of an argument about what he's gonna do now that Kurt is coming back. He's pissed and upset so he seeks out Sebastian and they do the do! Blaine invites Sebastian home for Thanksgiving so he doesn't have to spend it alone.  
_

_**Chapter 9: **Can I just say this was an ANGSTY one omg! like what? Holy Jesus. So Kurt is back -_-. He reaches out to Blaine and they agree to meet but then the little shit stands Blaine up! Seb is annoyed because Kurt upset Blaine but he decided to cheer Blaine up with a little arcade visit and a couple rounds of Blaine's favorite game! They play together and get lost in each other's company and it's all sweet and lovely but then it's the return of that a'fore mentioned shit Kurt. He rears his weepy face around the corner looking for forgiveness with Rachel at his tail and Blaine and Kurt argue and Seb realizes yeah he mucked up because he shouldn't have gotten swept away because it would result in what Kurt and Blaine were going through and no. So then it's the Scottland incident and just *heart shattering and falling out of my chest and onto the ground* ;_;. Seb and Blaine still spend Thanksgiving together though and can we all in unison say AWKWARD.  
_

_**Chapter 10:**Blaine tries to hide the fact that he's upset about what happened with Sebastian and Scottland and Seb calls him out on it and they kind of butt heads but it's better than not talking about it. They continue on acting like it wasn't coming between them even though some things are a little cleared up at least with where they each stand on the issue. Queue Eli again. He asks Blaine out and Blaine is not really looking to add ANOTHER boy to the equation even if Eli is charming as hell. He agrees to spend time with Eli though because he's nice enough. Sebastian realizes that he's having a hard time sharing Blaine. He finds out that Eli asked Blaine out and he's like a ticking time bomb. He convinces Tina to spy on the date with him and that turns into an ordeal because Eli and Sebastian end up fighting in the bathroom and Seb says something he regrets and Blaine tells his ass to Leave! Get out, Right now. *singing Jojo* (not in the chapter. Just actual me singing jojo) So Seb leaves. Blaine talks to his mom about it who along with reVEALING THAT'S SHE'S HEARD HIM HAVING SEX tells him to take care of himself and not let the boys walk all over her him.  
_

_**Chapter 11: **This one is where Sebastian cracks. He destroys the room that would be his if he actually slept in the main house. His parents come home. we meet Hunter and we realize that Sebastian's parents are so awful that they don't even know that Sebastian is allergic to mushrooms (which shines some light on why he was so touched that Blaine made him that sandwhich just saying). He hits it off really well with Hunter and they become fast friends. At school Blaine isn't feeling well but Eli cheers him up. That is until he sees Sebastian and Hunter together! What the what?! Already? so He's upset by it and Eli notices and it kinda gets a bit awkward but then Blaine meets Hunter and realizes Hunter is straight and not at all into Seb and that he's kinda like Seb and he understands why they're friends and he's still jealous but for different reasons and he's kinda sad that he doesn't get to see the progression of friendship between Hunter and Seb but he's happy at least that they have each other. Then there's sectionals where Sebastian lays it out on the line to let Blaine know that he likes him more than just friends but Blaine isn't quite ready to let him back in and Seb says he can wait until then. _

WHOOOO so hopefully that was better than having to read all the chapters all over again and I hope it helped get you caught up. I reread them all so you would have to ;)


End file.
